Interdimensional Void
by oldtimeydude
Summary: Naruto is about to finally die. His best friend is dead, his friends are to far to help him... Wait what's this green thing! Who are these people around me! Where am I! ADOPTED by the author 'vladisnoangel'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to those of you who have decided to read my works of literature, then I thank you profusely (that means 'a lot' to those with bad grammar skills or a poor vocabulary). Now I have found the wonders of fanfiction and read upon these webpages constantly since the October before I signed up for membership, which was originally meant to store all the files and stories I had saved on my favorites since it was beginning to get full. But once I found what I could do with it I was overjoyed and looked further and became an even greater addict of fanfiction, particularly Naruto fanfiction (but I have learned to widen my selection to other categories non-Naruto related). I believe I am wasting your time with all this meaningless jibber jabber, I am a fairly new author and this hit me by storm and I couldn't resist. This story will very likely put all the other stories I have planned on hiatus for a time since I have recently watched this anime (and have tried reading the manga but that is surprisingly **_**behind**_** the anime) and it has me thrilled with all the possibities!!! Do take note that I will be using vulgar language and if you get offended then I guess your **_**(in the words of my mother)**_** just plain SOL or in other words Shit Outta Luck cause that's your problem not mine, if you don't like it then don't read. Jot down another note I will likely put in material meant for people who are mature enough (meaning sexual material, I highly doubt I will be writing lemons anytime soon but you never know) to read it and not start stuttering, bouncing in their seat or start screaming cause mommy and daddy didn't give them **_**the talk**_** (just so you know ahead of time, I am a **_**VERY**_** rude, lude, sarcastic little bastard when I want to be or when I'm not aware of it at times, OR when I'm around **_**extremely**__**stupid**_** people).**** Once again if you don't like it then you are SOL. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima, they belong to their rightful (don't forget ingenious) owners and creators.

"Testing" is regular voice dialogue

"_Testing"_ is voice dialogue in a language the character in question cannot understand

'_Testing'_ is mental thoughts or Naruto mentally talking to Kyuubi

**Testing** is Kyuubi or Summons

_**Testing**_is Kyuubi or Summons mentally thinking

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

The sun was just rising on the horizon, shining its heavenly light upon the lands of Halkegania they shone... To those who didn't take the beauty of this celestial light for granted; took the time to get up early to watch this magnificent ball of otherworldly light coming up over the horizon was a treat, to others it was a bane of existence for taking them away from their wonderful dreams. Though for one certain noble 16 year old girl in her second year at the Tristain Academy of magic this was the day that would change lives, this girl was none other than Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere.

Louise was having a pleasant dream of being back home with her sisters, being held in the arms of her second eldest sister Cattlya while her eldest sister Eleanor and her mother and father were finally accepting her for what she was, while they were all out in the family garden. She was discussing how she was excelling in all her classes at the academy and how she was well respected.

The sun now was little over half above the horizon and slowly were the sun rays creeping in across the land, then through the windows, to bring life to plants and bringing the sleeping to the world of the waking. The light rays were creeping closer to a young girl who was sleeping peacefully only to be woken by gently caressing rays of warmth. Coming to consciousness she remembered today was to be a day of hope to a new start at the academy… of respect, of her family finally accepting her, all the students stopping making fun of her… if only it were so easy…

Sighing, she got out of bed and started getting ready for what was soon to be a difficult day ahead of her. Combing her hair in hypnotic rhythm she straightened out all the messiness from the night. After that she put on her academy uniform, then stood in front of the mirror to straighten it out. Standing at 153 cm (5ft'), Louise would find it difficult to intimidate someone by trying to stand over them, with pink hair and eyes and a petite frame and not to mention having a chest that was flatter than a floorboard. One would think at a small distance looking at her that she is a very cute little girl although she couldn't be classified as one in sense of age seeing as she was 16…

This was a day that would make or break her depending on what happened. Since today was day that all the second years were brought out onto the grounds and summoned what were going to be their lifelong partners for the rest of their lives. Ooh… She was so excited! She couldn't wait to get her familiar and rub it into the face of everyone who had made fun of her for not being able to get one spell right and only getting an explosion in the face. She just _knew_ she was going to get a cool spirit like a dragon or a griffon; although she actually had no choice but to. Especially after what she said to Kirche and Montmorency yesterday when they were on the stairs leading to the reflection room.

Now, here she was with the rest of the second years out on the academy grounds waiting her turn to summon here familiar. Guiche had already summoned a giant mole, Louise considered that fitting for him after all that talk and annoying monologue he put the rest of them through… but that made her think… what if she got something worse?

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto found him, after all these years he finally found his once friend turned traitor…Sasuke… He was finally going to keep his promise to Sakura… if only she were alive to see it, he desperately wanted to kill the bastard for killing her, but he had made a promise and he _always_ kept a promise, even if he didn't like it.

Yes, Sakura had been killed by Sasuke only a year ago… he, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa chan and the rest of the rookie nine had been devastated by her death. Her death had been as devastating as when Jiraiya had been killed by the Akatsuki leader Pein… ero-sennin had been like a father to him… He was going to keep his promise… but he was going to make that teme suffer double what he had put his precious people through…

Catching up to Sasuke, he landed upon a branch in a tree in the forest that he had found him in, clad in ANBU armor with a kitsune mask and a ninjato strapped to his back. He surveyed for the forest around for any other activity aside from Sasuke who was an estimated 6 yards in front him. He hadn't seen one trace of the rest of Team Hawk and that made him nervous…

'_Mustn't think like this, it will ruin my A-game'_ he grimaced. Knowing that thinking about such things distracted him from the battle at hand he kept alert for any movement whatsoever. Seeing none he looked back at Sasuke and called out "Teme… it's been a long time hasn't it" Sasuke was looking as emotionless as he ever was, Naruto always did hate that about him.

Looking at him, Sasuke smirked. "Yes…it has dobe. It seems you're no longer the weak fool you were the last time we met." Sasuke knew that it would irritate him and from the looks of it had worked very well if the shaking of his shoulders and the sharp KI he could feel from him were anything to go by.

Naruto was for lack of a better word pissed off. Sasuke just had to bring up the fact that he killed Sakura and to add insult to injury he even looked pleased with the fact that he killed her! This is where all plans and traps to get him back to Konoha were forgotten as leapt forward in rage-filled attack. Naruto was covered in Kyuubi's chakra as it formed its signature cloak around him. One tail was already noticeable and what looked to be the second was just starting to form, Sasuke saw this and raised his hand and gave the signal. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin leapt from their hiding places and attacked…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

It was finally Louise's turn to summon her familiar. "You said that you can summon something greater than all of us, right Louise?" Kirche asked in a mocking tone. "Naturally" Louise said in a way that sorta kinda denoted the fact that she was very nervous. "Alright Miss Valliere, begin your summoning" said Mister Colbert in an annoyed fashion. Louise heard this and looked at him. He had his arms folded with his eye twitching and had started to clench his staff.

"Come on Zero Louise! We're all waiting to see this magnificent familiar of yours!" Cried Kirche as she and the rest of the assembled students waited for Louise to begin. Some were placing bets with each other on whether or not she will summon something or will only end up with an explosion, while others were worried about how big the coming explosion was going to be and whether they were safe.

Noticing what was happening with everyone around she ignored Kirche in favor of seeing the surprised look on her face when she summoned her familiar. "My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!" At this everyone thought she was getting desperate. "What's that chant?" asked Montmorency "W-well it _is_ unique" said Guiche who was also very confused by the sudden change in chant. Louise continued her chant in spite of the talk. "Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" With the end of the chant she twirled her wand in the air twice before bringing and pointing at where her familiar would then be…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto grabbed Suigetsu's wrist as he began to swing Kubikiri Houcho at him, twisting and throwing him into Karin as she began to jump towards him with her kunai in hand sending them crashing into the undergrowth.

Juugo smashed his fist into Naruto's face right after he threw Suigetsu. Sending him on a direct course to Sasuke who took the time that Naruto was distracted to flash the hand seals required and charge up _Chidori_. Naruto saw this and shifted his body slightly that was just enough that his wind trajectory allowed him whiz past Sasuke and cause to him to miss and impale the tree.

Naruto caught himself on the branch that went by and swinging up and over it, he righted himself on top of and placed his hands in a familiar seal. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!!! Poofing into existence were 90 Naruto's. "I want 30 of each of you to go after those three! Leave Sasuke to me…" Naruto spoke gravely. Hearing his orders his bunshin split up. 10 each going after Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

Sasuke heard this and smirked before saying "So dobe, you finally accepted your fate?" Hearing this he retorted "If by fate you mean taking you back to Konoha then yes, yes I have accepted my fate" _'Oh Kami, listen to me! Geez…what Neji would've done to hear me say this back in the Chuunin Exams…'_ Sweatdropping at his own words he noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking directly at him more like somewhere behind him.

Then it hit him. He felt all of the feedback from _all_ the clones had made and slumped to his knees when he felt the exhaustion of all combined Kage Bunshin hit him. _'How?! I just sent them!'_ He thought in desperation. "Tch, those were the Kage Bunshin of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? How sad." Swinging his head around he saw through dulled vision; the blue haired kid who wielded Kubikiri Houchu. Suigetsu was his name if he remembered correctly.

"Suigetsu, don't get cocky." Juugo rumbled. "Yeah, it wasn't just you who fought all those bunshin" Karin piped in. "Enough, we finally have him and Im not going to let him get away. A dobe he may be, but I know that he has enough luck that if given the chance he could get out of here." Sasuke spoke over him. "Now, hold him down." He commanded. Juugo and Suigetsu suddenly appeared at his sides. Grabbing his arms and lifted him to his knees.

Naruto saw through fading vision Sasuke unsheathing his Kusanagi blade. _'Shit… Looks like this really is the end…'_ He thought in despair. He looked down and saw his ninjato that came off his back when the fight began and started to formulate a plan. _'If I can just get to that maybe I can use it to at least rid this world of Sasuke… Sakura-chan… Im sorry…'_

Resigning himself to the fact that he had to kill someone who he had trained for years to catch up with in skill; only to be brought down by his rivals teammates when he _should've_ brought backup in the first place instead of convincing everyone that he could handle himself. Kami he was an idiot.

Sasuke finished drawing Kusanagi and charged. _'I'll only have a moment to do this, so I'll have to time it right'_ Naruto thought as prepared as well as he could being held by two people as you were about to be killed. Tensing his muscles as Sasuke was halfway to him Naruto threw himself out of the arms of Suigetsu and into Juugo's legs causing the giant of a man to topple.

= Using this distraction he quickly grabbed his ninjato and- "Guh!!" To late! He felt Kusanagi pierce his heart. _'Shit! I was to late!'_ He mentally screamed. Feeling Kyuubi's chakra quickly going to work fixing the damage… but… he knew it was futile. Being witness to Sakura's death was enough to give him the information that Sasuke had done what Orochimaru had and poisoned his Kusanagi blade with his own poison and by doing so caused him and Sakura to make the fatal mistake of going into a combat situation unprepared.

With Kyuubi's chakra unable to completely rid his system of the unfamiliar poison; he only had an hour at the most if left to himself to act before the poison spread throughout his entire bloodstream and began the slow process of tortuously killing him.

Using all the strength he could muster and grabbed Kusanagi's scabbard, surprising Sasuke in the process. Using his distraction to his advantage he quickly yanked it out of the large woven purple rope that held it to Sasuke. Leaning back he twirled it until the opening faced him and swiftly slammed the end of into his once rival's stomach knocking the wind out of him, taking advantage of this he pulled Kusanagi out of his chest and heart and within one agonizing, heart breaking moment, cut off his head.

As if time itself slowed down he watched as the head fell from his friend's shoulders, he could faintly hear Karin's screams as it continued its descent. When it hit the ground it rolled to face the sky and showed the last clear emotions on its face: shock, horror and lastly the one that broke him, fear.

Falling on his knees knowing that the deed was done he could only look at had once been his friends living breathing body only seconds ago. Taking his last deep shuddering breath he finally took the courage to look around. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin all looked shocked at what had just happened, with Karin being affected the most. Her face was one that caused him to flinch; she had tears going down her face, with her face showing so many conflicting emotions, with heartbroken being the most dominant

Unable to bear looking at their anguish anymore he looked around at the area where he was going to undoubtedly die in the next few minutes. The trees were so beautiful… if only he were able to say goodbye to his friends just _one_ last time before he died, then he could be at peace.

Suddenly he was forced to use Kusanagi and it's scabbard as a makeshift cane as he started convulsing and coughing up blood. _'Shit. The poison is starting to affect me faster than I thought it would.'_ Falling hard onto his back he looked at the sky and thought of how peaceful it looked. He began to understand why Shikamaru liked to watch clouds so much…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

In Naruto's mindscape the Kyuubi was starting to panic. The poison was one the stupid monkey had used with a makeup he had not even begun to understand fast enough to breakdown which could take hours. Hours that he did not have.

**No… It would take to long to heal both the heart and the spreading poison… and those monkeys look to be about ready to kill the brat…**

It was then that the Kyuubi felt a force of power ripping a crossing path between the dimensions not unlike the one he had felt over 6,000 years ago. Noticing this the Kyuubi chuckled to itself. **Hmhmhm… Well, well, well brat. Looks your luck hasn't run out yet. This had better work.** Utilizing its still vast undeterminable power that still had yet to be absorbed by his host through the seal, the Kyuubi cast out what could only be described as an interdimensional hook to the traveling object like a fish to a big juicy worm before it completed its journey. _**Yes, yes this should work in my favor…**_

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

**You had better at the very least thank for this meat bag…** Naruto heard the Kyuubi grumble to him. _'What? What is that supposed to mean?'_ Knowing that whatever the Kyuubi had planned for him was bound not to be good he decided to take a look around the clearing to see what was to be his last memory of his home. Juugo and Suigetsu looked to be readying to attack. With Juugo's curse starting to spread across his body and Suigetsu hefting Kubikiri Houchu for the last strike to be made for Sasuke, Naruto was starting to feel the metaphorical 'heat in the kitchen' right about then.

'_Furball, whatever you have planned do it now! I'd rather not have my last memory be one of having gigantic fist and cleaver coming down on me!!'_ Like some otherworldly deity had heard him Naruto started glowing in a bright neon sea green light. "What?! What is this?! Kyuubi what have you done?!" He cried out in desperation as he became enveloped in the unknown light and just like that, in flash he was gone just as Juugo and Suigetsu struck the space that had once been filled by the Jinchuuriki.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Opening his eyes he found himself in a dark tunnel with lights flashing by. Looking down he saw another kid wearing a sweater, pants and shoes that were all blue aside from the sweater that had white going down the sides with hair as dark but not nearly as spiky as Sasuke's traveling the same trail as him.

He was wondering what he was doing here when out of nowhere he felt Kyuubi's chakra envelope him, he was at first curious as to what was happening that warranted this by the annoying fuzz ball when pain started racking his body all over. Opening his mouth he started screaming something that should only be bellowed from only the most unholy of beasts.

While this was happening he saw the kid had nothing happening to him _'What?! Why isn't he in pain to?!'_ He mentally demanded. He felt as if every nerve in his body was being burned by the fires of Amatarasu. Grabbing his head as if doing this simple little action would stop the ongoing onslaught of pain that he felt only Tsukiyomi could compare to in terms of pain.

His vision started going red no matter where he looked around, by doing this he felt droplets fall in his mouth… It tasted of blood… Panicking, he franticly felt around his head in search of the cause when he felt two tapering points growing on where his ears _used_ to be. Going as quickly as he could when the pain left him to his mindscape he appeared in front of his prisoner.

Desperately crying out._ 'Kyuubi!!! What is happening to me?!'_ Hearing this, the kitsune looked up and peered at his jailor with what appeared to be a look stuck between amusement at his container's suffering and curiosity on what was happening to him.

Finally its eyes showed shock, figuring out what was happening. **Well this is quite the unexpected development…** _'How can this be unexpected?! You're a demon lord who is thousands of years old! How can you not have seen something like this before?!'_ **Brat, I am **_**hundreds**_** of**** thousand years old and have seen things you couldn't even begin to imagine, things that would leave even **_**you**_** gaping for reality as amusing as that would be, **_**and**_** secondly I have never done this before in all my years because I knew that if I did my chances of returning would be slim to none!**

The Kyuubi paused for a time. Doing what Naruto had no idea but it seemed to be pondering something. Then after an undetermined amount that could be an hour in his mindscape and end up being a second in the real world, it spoke in solemn voice. **Even if I had succeeded in leaving this dimension there would've been no guarantee that I would be able to get back to ours and would likely only get stuck in another one waiting for what would very likely be another chance in **_**another**_** dimension that was not my own. Wherever we are going it is very unlikely that we will be able to return to our world without having to wait for a few thousand years…**

This caught Naruto by surprise. He had expected the fox to be able to recognize something like this from his past but to say that he had no experience in this sort of event was shocking. Then it hit him. _'What do you mean we won't be able to return for a few thous-'_ "Aaaaagh!!!" The pain was starting to return. Seeing this the Kyuubi decided to give him at least a something to look forward to. **Don't worry brat, the pain is only coming from our interference with our dimension, it will leave when we exit this tunnel.** Naruto was relieved to hear there was going to be an end to this pain and couldn't wait any longer.

Snapping out of his mindscape he saw that the kid who was below him enter the light at the end of the tunnel and that he himself was about to follow. The pain that had magically receded enough for them to talk was now coming back in full force. He could just feel the damn kitsune grinning at his pain and suffering. The pain was now starting to cover his whole body and with all of it came the thought that Naruto was going to die or end up in a coma; Demon Lord Kitsune sealed in his belly or not.

His vision was starting to fade. He couldn't feel his body any more mainly due to the demonic chakra that was covering him. He couldn't stop it… He wasn't ever going to see any of his precious people again… _'Im sorry Sakura, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Konohamaru, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, old man Teuchi, Ayame nee-chan… Im not going to be able see any of you again… I'll miss you all… Gomen…'_ And with that… he breached the light…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Louise finished her chant and twirled her wand twice and brought it down to where familiar would appear. Like most of the students expected an explosion occurred and before the smoke had even begun to clear students were already handing over money due to what appeared to be lost bets only to stop halfway and stare in awe. There standing back straight with a sword that was slightly curved with an indent going all the way down the blade and ending with the point in a backwards curve in one hand and its scabbard in the other; was a warrior.

He stood around 6'4" with spiky shoulder length blonde hair and wore an intimidating porcelain fox mask all black tight leather under armor that separated from the middle of the upper arm to the shoulder where there was this strange tattoo and had these light grayish violet arm and leg guards complete with torso, hand and foot covering to go along with it with a backpack hanging loosely on his back with an empty sword scabbard under it.

The surprises didn't end there with a young boy who looked to be 5'8" wearing all blue pants, shoes and sweater with the only color difference being the sweatshirt having white going down the sides. Although his entrance was not as impressive as the warriors was since he ended up laying on the ground dizzy. The students and teacher Mister Colbert were shocked. Never had there been two familiars summoned in one go. Louise out of them all was shocked speechless. Falling on her knees she started mumbling things along the lines of "How?" "Two?!" and of course "How is this _possible_?!"

Naruto scanned his surroundings and found that he was in an enclosed area surround by that was likely surrounded by walls in circle if by looking at was likely the barrier between him and the world outside this place, there were a few fountains scatter around with wells for holding the water they spewed out with lion's heads as the spout attached to the walls. Turning around he saw five different towers with a color capping the pagoda they were red, brown, blue, white and black and were set in a pentagonal pattern with all leaving a pathway into the main center tower.

Looking at the inhabitants of this realm he saw that was surrounded by what looked to be _students_ and _animals?_ Along with an odd assortment of creatures that he had never heard of in his lore or mythology, strangely enough the creatures and animals seemed to be attached the students. He would be sure to look into this later on when he had the time. Overall… this was unexpected... apparently he was in a schooling area or academy… great. He had expected something close to being dropped in a war zone, Hell! He was willing to bet his last amount of ryo that the Kyuubi was crossing his tails for something like that though fortunately he didn't have his containers luck thank Kami.

He looked down and to his surprise there he saw a pink haired girl who was wearing a cloak pinned together on the front with a crossing pentagonal medal. Wearing stocking all the way to a little above her knees she wore a white shirt with a matching plaid skirt. She seemed to have had fallen on her knees and it seemed to originate from disbelief about something and he was willing to bet that that something was him and the boy. Seeing that no one else was closer to him and the boy and that she was likely the reason that they were there he bent down and picked up the boy's semi-unconscious form and dragged/carried him over to her.

Thankfully a few seconds after he picked him up he came back to consciousness and stood on his own. The boy only looked around for a second when his eyes finally landed on Naruto right next to him scaring him as well since Naruto was towering over him and with his armor and stolen weapon he made an intimidating sight.

"W-w-who are you?!" The boy screeched. "Do not be afraid" Naruto replied. "I am not an enemy, rather an unexpected deal in a bargain you could say. Now lets go over to the girl over there since it seems she is the reason were here." His voice had a tone of finality in it and the boy couldn't help but agree.

Turning to face the girl he was about to walk when he heard "But before that… Whats your name?" He asked curiosity clear in his voice. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto or otherwise known as Fox." "M-my name is Hiraga Saito." The boy now revealed to be Saito looked to be relieved that there at least some level of familiarity between them now since he was _NOT_ going anywhere with a scary looking guy who looked like he could be armed to the teeth.

It was only then that they noticed that everyone around them had been talking to themselves whilst they were talking to each other though for the life of them they could not understand what was being said. _"Whoa the big one is looking over, which do you think is Louise's?"_ One was looking at curiously while Saito looked at this short blonde girl._ "Whoa look at the arms on him! He may be a plebeian but he looks-"_ She couldn't finish whatever she was saying though because this guy interrupted her._ "Montmorency!!! How could you look at another man besides me?! The Great Guiche the Bronze?! And a plebeian at that!"_ Apparently from the way he was looking and talking to her incredulously while she was staring at Naruto with a light blush on her face they were a couple… maybe._ "Heh. The plebeians don't look like much."_ Naruto turned his head at hearing this tone. This one was sizing him up and from the looks of it didn't think much of them. Oooh how wrong he was.

Having enough of listening to the spectators gibberish they looked over to where the girl who started all this they saw her talking to what looked to be the supervisor of this group of students. _"Mister Colbert. Ummm. Which one is my familiar?"_ She said confusedly. _"There were two that came out, there was only supposed to be one!"_ Seeing her confusion Colbert knew that he had to tell her this even would likely suffer in the outcome.

"_Louise, I am afraid you're going to have to take both as your familiars."_ He said with regret knowing that care for one familiar could be difficult work, but with two familiars and humans at that, she was going to have a rough start. Turning back to where her _familiars_ were she saw that they were starting to get with each other. The big tall one seemed to be looking around everywhere, not settling on one single area yet not making a continuing turning motion with his head while the other one was staring around in fear. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to sneak off yet though it was probably due to there being another person with him he could talk to.

Speaking of which… She couldn't understand a damn thing that came out of their mouths!!! Ever since they had got here they'd been flapping their yaps yet she didn't know what _was_ being said!! It was really starting to get on her nerves!!! _"Well Zero Louise? You going to take a familiar or am I going to have to take one and leave you with the dopey looking one?"_ She heard Kirche call out from the sides.

Looking at her she saw Kirche eyeing the big one like a piece of meat. Ooh she was going to get her for that later. _"Hands off breast monster! Those are my familiars and I will NOT allow you to lay your hands on them!!!"_ She screeched. The big one it seemed had very sensitive hearing too if his flinching, yelling in pain and sudden turn to glare at her seemed to indicate anything. _"Oops"_ _"Well, well your familiars have only been here for five minutes and one already doesn't like it here with you. How am I not surprised?" "Shut up breast monster"_

"_Miss Valliere, if you would please continue the ceremony so we can move on."_ Mister Colbert called out which was his form of a warning before someone got expelled or had to *Shudder* perform and fill in for one of the workers at the academy and do plebeian duties for two weeks.

Deciding that she really didn't want to end up serving her peers who already had a low opinion of her… though she was not sure about that now even though she two plebeians, she still summoned _two_ familiars which had _never_ happened before so hopefully her reputation was better than it once was by the end of the day.

Walking up to the one in the blue to complete the ceremony with that particular one and get it over with she closed her eyes and aimed her wand skyward she began the chant that would mark this boy as her familiar. _"My name is Louise Francoise Lu Blanc de La Valliere."_ Saying that she pointed her wand at his face and leaned her face closer to his she continued where she left off. _"Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."_ Grabbing the back of Saito's head pulled him in to 'seal the deal'.

Saito seeing and feeling this started to panic. "What are you doing to me?!" Louise, not liking the fact of being interrupted quickly intervened saying. _"Be quiet and hold still!"_ She told him in a hushed voice Leaning this time for real thing she finally closed the deal when her lips made contact with now new familiar.

Naruto watched all of this with little hidden humor. The kiss itself lasted only three seconds though it was lip contact only. Seeing that were done he saw the girl that they called Louise if the repeated addressing of her was anything to go by.

Louise stood up as she finished the ritual with the small one and the only thing left to do was to complete the same ritual with the big one. She had to admit that she was a little intimidated by his height. Combine that with his armor, weapon, and mask and you get a very intimidating figure indeed. Walking over to him she motioned for him to lean down. Naruto, seeing this he started to got the idea of what she wanted.

Bending down so he his face was parallel with hers she tried to pry his mask off, but couldn't due to the chakra strings that kept it on and from falling off and revealing an ANBU operative's identity during battle. Naruto, seeing his assumption was correct quickly stood back up and lifted his arms to his face to remove his mask. The student body that was around him and Louise quickly quieted down since all of them were curious about what his warrior plebeians face looked like.

Taking off his mask the male side of students there weren't that impressed but for the female side were more intrigued. Taking off the mask had revealed a narrow face with a straight jaw, cerulean eyes so blue one could swear they could see the ocean if tried hard enough and three birthmarks each on his cheeks that gave off a vulpine charm. This face complete with the body caused a few hearts to melt and others to be charmed while the most of rest accepted the fact and started walking away.

Lowering himself to Louise's blushing face he gently smiled causing her to blush more. Quickly saying the first two parts of the chant she reached behind his head and vice-versa. To say she was surprised would be an understatement; Louise's face quickly turned tomato/cherry red. Stuttering out the last bit of the chant she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. Although Naruto didn't know what this would accomplish he went along with it and as soon it started it ended.

Naruto was still wondering what that kiss would accomplish when he noticed that Saito starting was squinting his eyes in pain and if his eyes weren't deceiving him then was also starting to have steam literally rising off of his body. If that weren't strange enough Saito started yelling as his left hand that was previously blank and nothing but skin suddenly grew runes on it. It was then that Naruto noticed a similar was happening to him to. Looking at his arms he saw steam coming off of them, and then he felt it, the same pain from the tunnel was coming back. His body was filled with dread and fear at going through this again. He didn't want to but he had no choice in the matter.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He could literally feel his body burning and shaking in agony. He covered his face with his hands only to pull them away in just to see them again covered in blood. The spectators to this were yelling and screaming in fright, a familiar was not supposed to go through when they were summoned!!! Louise only looked on in horror at Naruto as his suffering continued, Mister Colbert saw that this wasn't going to end anytime soon ran up behind him and quickly performed a spell to make him fall unconscious. Seeing black and feeling his consciousness slipping he thanked all the Kami's for the mercy he was just given.

Mister Colbert looked down at the young warriors face and was thankful that it didn't have such a pained expression on it. It was still covered in blood but that was a given, but he noticed that there was one difference on his face though; his forehead to be exact. There was a symbol on it, the same symbol that was on his mask. Sighing he looked to Louise and saw that she was still shook up about what happened to her familiar *****Sigh* This wasn't going to be another easy year by the looks of it.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Louise was worried sick about the big one, he wasn't supposed to end up in such serious pain. He was only supposed to go into the necessary requirements for getting the seal of a familiar and go on. Not go into mindless pain like he did! She really wished she could do something but this was case of familiar that she hadn't heard of before… at least the other one was slightly useful. Washing her clothes and bringing up food while she took care of her injured familiar. Though he was starting to become annoying with his constant gibberish and what made it worse was she couldn't understand him at all! She could _not_ stand it anymore! Though she hoped against hope itself that he got better he was the highlight of her day. The one thing that really calmed her down after she got frustrated and blew up on Saito was that her familiar was just so_ cute_!!! She would pet him all day long if he wasn't so injured.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

…***Sigh*… Gaki, you know this is getting **_**really**_** tiring, what with you injuring yourself and walking into situations you have no idea about. Bad enough that you were fatally injured by that fool of a rival of yours and again get yourself put back into critical condition because of that ritual, then you go and get yourself turned into a familiar because of it… You must really feel proud of yourself right now huh?**

Naruto finally waking up looked around after hearing the Kyuubi's voice and saw that he was in his mindscape. "Familiar? You mean I'm someone's partner?" He asked. The Kyuubi, noticing that he was up and conscious but still injured enough to not be fully awake in the real world replied.** Yes, if you think about it that way then yes, you are someone's partner.**

Seeing that Naruto was still confused about this, it further elaborated. **More specifically that girl you met. What was her name? Ah yes, Louise. Yes, she made you and that boy Saito into her familiars. Though from what I can tell it was only supposed to be Saito. Since we've interfered with what was originally going to be; this world has adapted to make room for us, the ritual that girl performed finished what was started in the portal.**

Now understanding the situation a little bit better he remembered that they were in different dimension and it just hit him on how Konoha was doing with what they likely thought was his death and with that came the thought of how much pain his precious people were going to be in and desperately started panicking. "Yes but how long will I have to be her familiar?! I have to start preparing to go back home!" Naruto yelled.

The Kyuubi outraged that he _dare_ yell at him when he just clearly gave him an answer. Opening his massive canine jaw he roared at him with enough force that it sent Naruto slamming into the wall behind him, indenting his body into it. **Has it not sunk in **_**yet?!**_** Remember what I said! It **_**can**_** and **_**will**_** take up to **_**thousands**_** of **_**years**_** until another event like this will come along again! Don't forget that I also said that there being little to no chance of us getting back to our dimension!**

Hearing this only brought the sadness that he would never see his home or his precious people again brought double the pain to his heart and tears to his eyes. He had been planning on going to see Shion after he brought Sasuke back and take her up on her offer and maybe, just maybe start a family with her. Now he would see never any of them again, he would never be able to live long enough for him to be able to detour through enough worlds that he would make it back to his and even if he did, his people and village would be long gone with there likely to be a whole different culture that took up after the fall of his own… He didn't want to think about this right now. He just wanted to sleep and forget about what happened and deal with it when he woke up.

***Sigh*… **_**I wish I could do something to help the kit out. At least then he would be forgetting about our world enough to start enjoying this one.**_ The Kyuubi thought, remembering the time when he was still relatively new to his power when he once sent a subordinate to another dimension because of pure curiosity of the dimensions outside the one he and the rest of the Bijuu resided in. It took over three thousand years for him to return and by that time he had gone onto other things to make the time go by. Thankfully his subordinate had remembered his orders and debriefed on the spot.

He had looked tired and slightly insane from being in an unfamiliar environment and the time spent without contact from his home. He had made his report and when he ended; died out of the stress that had been accumulated over the years, an exhausted mind and injuries amounted. He learned from that lesson and never sent his subordinates out like that so carelessly, that kitsune had once been a good friend of his before the time that the Kami's chose him to become the Kyuubi and his loss re-taught him about the importance of thinking ahead of things._** Hopefully the kit learns that lesson faster than I did. It would definitely help with how he is now. He was so exhausted he didn't even notice his transformation. He will really need to think ahead if what my impression of these people is anything to go by…**_ And with that the Kyuubi decided it was time to rest and gain back what chakra he could for the day.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

And that's it for chapter one people. Sorry it took so damn long to get thing posted, but I was constantly being distracted by games and working with my dad a lot of the time, not to mention pure laziness and forgetfulness…

Now this chapter I actually had to cut in half because it just got to damn long to actually put up for a first chapter it was at 16k in words, that and some of you would get the impression that I would be making more chapters of that length again and again. HELL NO, it took me about a week and half combined to actually make 10k, the rest I did when I was half asleep and half conscious. Not to mention going through and redoing all the parts I missed from being half asleep, its good for ideas but not for grammar. Only a tiny bit of the time it took for me to complete this was due to cleaning up the mess of words, by this I mean shortening up the sections of words, I had them from four to even six lines put together and had to go through and make things shorter and smoother. Hope I did a good job of it, if you guys see anything that can help me make this even just a _bit_ better let me know in a review.

Now that I'm done covering my ass for being so damn late on this thing maybe I can get to explaining some of the story. When I was making the part where Kyuubi cast out his 'chakra hook' or something like that, I was thinking of a more original way of crossing dimensions than when I normally read stories where Kyuubi makes the portal himself through his power or has some seal mixed up with demon seals that he could make in a millisecond or already had prepared 'coincidentally'. I got tired of that and decided to go with a newer and more reasonable approach. Hopefully after reading this you guys will be making your own original ways for this stuff but sadly I know that is very unlikely and I will be reading more of that crap but oh well.

When it came to the pain thing in the portal and again during the ritual I was thinking about all those other stories I read where he comes into a different universe and was just changing the hell out of it with no other repercussions, well… that wouldn't exactly be the right way to put it but its kinda close. I used the pain I put him through to kinda make it look like that in order to go through to that dimension he had to go through at least _something_ to do so to make up for changing what was going to originally happen but now was disrupted because of him. I hope that at least clears things up a little.

Now to let you guys know, the only thing I'm going to doing to power him up aside from the obvious better at fighting and all that crap is him being able to use all of the elemental chakras. This is something I have in mind for most of my stories and that's it, that's the only part of him I'm going to change aside from little things here and what's listed on my profile. Now as some of you might have guessed, chapter two will be out a little quicker than the other upcoming chapters since it _is_ the other half of the original first chapter. So it will only take a few weeks or maybe a month.

Alright, now I gotta end this authors note before this becomes the size of a mini-chapter, and to keep a promise I while ago and nearly forgot about: Guy's, check out Ninja Magic's profile and his stories. They're pretty good. So, till next chapter, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima, they belong to their rightful (don't forget ingenious) owners and creators.

"Testing" is regular voice dialogue

"_Testing"_ is voice dialogue in a language the character in question cannot understand

'_Testing'_ is mental thoughts or Naruto mentally talking to Kyuubi

**Testing** is Kyuubi or Summons

_**Testing**_is Kyuubi or Summons mentally thinking

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

'_Ugh, what happened?'_ Naruto thought coming out of his sleep. _'Feels like baa-chan just hit me…'_ That brought back painful memories from his past but then remembered that there was nothing he could do about it and planned to go somewhere later and get it out of his system. It was at that time that Naruto noticed something, the girl Louise was on the bed that he apparently had been sleeping on. She had dark circles under her eyes. _'Poor girl, she must've stayed up all night taking care of me.'_ Naruto then noticed something smelled funny.

Looking down his nose he saw Saito sleeping on the floor on a pile of hay. Apparently that is where Louise's familiars slept. _'Over my dead body! No way am I sleeping on the floor with just hay as bedding!'_ He thought in defiance. Noticing something again, his heart skipped a beat or two when he saw what it was. The flesh going down his nose was dirty white… and furry…and black at the end… his nose was not supposed to be _furry_ or _black!!!_

Knowing that Kyuubi would know what the hell was going on with him he delved into his mindscape for answers. Entering the sewers of his mind he saw that the Kyuubi was just coming out of his sleep. **To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? I was not expecting you to arrive on my doorstep for at least a few days.** The Kyuubi asked, though it should've learned by now Naruto was a wildcard in any area aside from patience though that got better as he got older, more experienced and joined the ANBU. He knew he was here about his transformation and was going to enjoy poking fun at him because of it.

"Kyuubi! What the hell happened to me while I was out?!" **Ugh! Gaki! Keep your voice down! I've only just woke up.**_** He's gonna break my ears one of these days…**_ "Like I care about that! Why am I covered in fur?! The last time I checked humans didn't have that!" Then began the dialogue between two great creatures which leveled down to one of the constant verbal sparring sessions they went through, though that was on Naruto's side of things while the Kyuubi just kept pushing and pushing … this continued until Kyuubi decided that enough was enough and just told him.

**You've become a kitsune, a three-tailed one…** "Oh yeah?! You're a- Wait, come again… WHAT?!?!" screamed Naruto who was prepared to retort another insult but not this! Kitsune? How? Then it clicked. _'That pain in the tunnel was adapting me to this world! Then when that girl did that ritual and completed it!'_ He thought in victory of his epiphany. **So it finally makes sense huh? It is about time. I was hoping you would be clueless about it until you went for a walk later on. Though that would be much better."** …You're only saying that because I would freak when I noticed my height and how I look when I looked in my reflection" **Yes, what about it?** "I hate you so much…" **The feeling is mutual, this you can trust me on.** "On this I actually feel I can believe you without being tricked…"

"So how long is this gonna last?" **It can and will last until your lying on your deathbed taking your last dying breath.** That thought pierced Naruto with absolute horror. He would have to go through life as a kitsune?! No! No, no, no! "No way in Hell am I gonna live like this!! How do I change back?!" ***Sigh* You really want to change back don't you?** "Well of course I do!" **…Fine… Alright, hold the thought of your body in mind and will your chakra into the form of your old chakra system.**

The Kyuubi paused trying to see if there was anything important that he missed.** Oh and do remember the tail, that is a very important part of a kitsune. It will take a few minutes the first time for your chakra system to 'remember' its old form but afterwards it should only take a few seconds.**

Leaving his mindscape, he looked around and saw that Louise was starting to come out of the froes of sleep. Working fast he tried to hold his body in his mind but was still a little confused about it when he had his second epiphany of the day. _'Oh! Think about my body'_

Happy that he was actually having a 'smart' day he started focusing on his body's characteristics, looks and the rest that came along with it. Feeling the transformation taking place was weird. His body was actually changing and shifting to turn back into what it once was. He heard bones pop out of place and into the familiar figure of a human body and could figure that he was a strange sight to look upon when this occurred so he took note to practice transforming when he had the time so he didn't have to concentrate on it so much or take so much time when transforming.

He had just finished changing back when he heard a gasp. Turning his head he saw Louise was awake but still tired from the night before and was talking about something he couldn't understand. So raising his hand to silence her, he looked back down at Saito. Louise seeing this was a little confused on what he wanted at the moment. _'Maybe he wants somebody that he can talk with to know what's going.'_ Taking the initiative she started prodding Saito with her foot to wake him, Needless to say Saito woke up a little frustrated.

"Hey I was up late last night doing your laundry and all I want is some sle-" Saito was just starting to get onto a rant that would most likely have Louise on his ass _again_ when he noticed Naruto was awake and looking at him. "Naruto! Your up! Now I finally have someone I can talk to!!!" He exclaimed, getting excited at finally being able to talk to someone he could relate to.

When he first woke up he was puzzled at what language they were speaking, he finally found what it was when he was up in the morning and was walking around what was the first years area and one of them said 'bonjour' that helped him figured out that it was French they were speaking, it made sense at least. A society with dukes, bishops, lords and all the like was obviously European in background. Hell, when he finally found a map; it looked so much like Europe that it scared him.

"Yeah? I'm up. What happened, how long was I out for?" Naruto asked. Curious about how long ago it was since they had arrived, since even under the worst of circumstances he should out of medical care for within a week. "Ummm… about two days… You should've been out for at least a month. You were covered in blood when we got you to the healers' office." "Hmm? What do you mean I was covered in blood? The only time I remember being covered in blood was in the tunnel with you."

This took Saito by surprise. He had thought he had been the only one in the tunnel but it seems that Naruto had joined him without his finding out. Shaking his head to clear what cobwebs were left from his sleep he just noticed that Naruto was _human_ when he should've been a _kitsune!!!_ "Wha?! How are you human?! The last I checked you turned into a kitsune!!!" Saito screamed in confusion.

Naruto was about to reply when he felt KI that he was _quite_ sure was making the Kyuubi grin in pride. It was enough KI that Saito was stopped. Slowly they turned to see the sight of what was going to end up being one of their top ten worst fears for a _long_ time, a _pissed off _Louise, standing right behind them in her nightgown.

She had dark circles under her eyes from taking care of Naruto throughout the time he was unconcious and add that to the aura of KI then you had a truly frightening figure. To think, they honestly had forgotten all about her in the midst of surprises, and then she spoke. _"I can't take it anymore! I could tolerate it when only one was talking, now there are two of you talking so loud that you're giving me a headache!!"_

Needless to say, she was pissed… that or on her period. Though neither boy would _dare_ say that to her face for fear of what would ensue. Both of them were holding each other, both were shaking in fear as she continued her rant. _"I just wish the both of you would shut up and give me peace and quiet!"_ With that said she had a look of inspiration on her face. _That's right! I learned a silence spell last year."_

Figuring this out she pulled out her wand and thought back to when she learned the spell and the chant that went with it. _"Ummmm… lets see… Ansul, Bel, An."_ Finishing the words that activated the spell she pointed her wand at Naruto and Saito who were both still cowering at the moment and finished the spell._ "Comply to my order by Silence."_

They waited a few seconds waiting for something to happen. They thought they were in the clear and that she failed whatever she was trying to do when they suddenly something just exploded in their face. "GAH!!!" They cried out in pain. "Strange… it wasn't supposed to do that…" Louise said aloud after her spell went awry.

Naruto and Saito were laying on the ground in a daze. They were at the moment wondering how a girl like her could do something like that with a just a _stick_… "Finally! I can finally think without annoying familiars speaking nonsense!" Louise cried out in pure utter joy.

Meanwhile Naruto and Saito were just coming out of their daze when they heard Louise talking… with them able to comprehend… "…Ow" Naruto mumbled while Saito said. "I don't know about you but I'm really starting to hate this world… washing clothes and going on errands to give written messages, and now pink haired jerks that blow you up." "Tell me about it, I've only been awake for a few minutes and I feel the same way…"

"Well that's great… Our master _sure is kind._" Naruto spoke sarcastically "Huh? I can understand you? It was supposed to be Silence…" "…Wait a minute… did I just understand that?" "I think we did…" Saito replied. Sitting up they looked at her strangely but decided it was just a fluke though were going to a little wary of Louise when she pointed that stick in their general direction. Alls was well until Saito opened his big mouth. "Well at least that flat-chested, bitch can finally understand us. Eh Naruto? …Uhhhh… Naruto?"

Looking around he saw a note on the floor. Picking it up he saw it was a note from Naruto, it read: _You reap what you sow and you just sowed the mother load. I hope you live so we can continue our friendship as short as it was. If you die, I hope your death is swift and painless… Oh, and look behind you dumbass!!!_

A little confused by what the note read he followed what the last bit of the note said and turned around. Awaiting him when he finished turning was a furious Louise holding a horsewhip. "Y-y-y-y-you DOG!!" Stepping back a few steps Saito vainly tried to calm her down but it was for not. "And what was that about my chest?! You'd much rather prefer being that breast monster's familiar wouldn't you perverted dog?! You just lost your meals for the next two days!!!" "What! I'll starve! Are you nu- OW!" Louise had just hit him with her whip. "What was that for you crazy bitch?!" That was the phrase that began Saito's painful day…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto was glad that he decided to pick up Kusanagi _before_ leaving Saito the note and then hightail it out of there. He wanted check out what it had on it to see if there was anything of interest aside from its lightning abilities… he would have to see if he could get it to work for him like it did for Sasuke, it would be pretty handy to have a blade that couldn't be blocked, but before he did anything like that he was going to get something to eat. He had been out of it for a whole _day_ now and he was fucking hungry!!! Kami help the person that tried to deny him food…

When Naruto was out of the hallway and down the two flights of stair he came upon a fountain and found something he did _not_ expect to find in this world. A beautiful woman with an hourglass figure, hair red enough that you would half expect to turn aflame, a chest big enough that it left you wondering how she could walk without back problems, not to mention how they _stay_ inside her clothes without busting out or ripping them to shreds, a dark tan that gave her a feral attractiveness and a face that would make crying babies turn silent in awe of it.

Naruto recognized her as the girl that was with the rest of the second years when he and Saito were summoned; Kirche was her name. She was the girl that Louise seemed to have a thing against if her 'breast monster' comment told him anything.

Though he wasn't surprised that she disliked her, he'd be mad to if he was a girl who had basically no chest to speak of; yet met a girl who had one that looked about ready to burst out on a daily basis. He suspected that there was something about the feud that ran deeper but he could be wrong.

Kirche, who just noticed that he was there, just took one look at him before deciding that her schedule for the rest of the day was _canceled_!! This handsome man was hers for the rest of the day and (if she was able to get it to go that far) night.

Standing up, she brushed off her skirt and strode over to him, swinging her hips all the way with a smile on face. Naruto saw this and looked around frantically hoping that he wasn't the one she was walking to but unfortunately he saw no one else in the room aside from the two of them, that was when he started panicking

'_FUCK!!! This is bad; I've always had problems with women who came onto me! Gotta get out of this… Fuck! Knew I should've brought my bag with me. It has my second mask in it.'_ Naruto was one of the few people out there that could sympathize with Kakashi when it came to needing to wear a mask or risk getting raped in the streets by crazy, single and sometimes even_ married_ women. It was downright dangerous and sometimes even suicide to go outside without a mask and luck would have it that today be the day that Naruto forgot to check to see if he still had his on.

Not noticing Kirche had stopped in front of him while he was panicking she decided to make the first move. Standing on her toes she reached around and put her arms around his head and brought it closer to her face. Startling him, Naruto snapped back to reality and saw the predicament he was in. "I haven't seen you around these parts before, are you new around here?" Kirche said in her most provocative voice. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I, uh I mean y-y-yes. Yes! I'm new around here." Kami, how he hated when he got like this. He wished he could _kawarimi_ himself away… Kami he was such an _idiot_ not to think of that in first place.

"Tell me, are you seeing someone?" She asked trying to elicit a further response from him. _'Oh man this is getting dangerous…'_ Trying to find something to replace himself he found a girl who had just walked in with her friend, with his escape victim in sight; he channeled his chakra in the required pattern needed to perform the jutsu seal less just as Kirche leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

The poor girl he switched with froze as she felt something nab her lips and very likely steal her first kiss from her, Kirche as well didn't expect see that where the stunningly handsome man was there was now a first year girl in his place and ended up with two _very_ irate girls to deal with while none noticed Naruto making his getaway.

**I've got to hand it to you gaki, you sure know how to ruin something that could've been a once in lifetime experience.** The Kyuubi spoke after waking up and witnessing what had just happened. _'Easy for you to say! You don't have problems talking to extremely forward women!'_ **Yet again another weakness you have. You would think that you would do something about this.** _'Yeah…well… I can't poof it away with a wave of my hand'_ He said sarcastically.

His continued complaining was beginning to aggravate the Kyuubi. **Listen to yourself! You are a kitsune now! A three-tailed kitsune at that! Have some pride!** This surprised Naruto. Normally Kyuubi usually berated him or was insulting in form or another, not encouraging him like this. _'…Okay…I'll bite, what's with you and this new attitude you have towards me?'_ He suspiciously asked. **What is there to be suspicious of? You're a kitsune now. Meaning you're family, it may be due to unusual circumstance but all the same you're family now.**

This struck Naruto hard. He had not expected anything like that at all. To hear the fox say something like that or even close to being a compliment was just damn near unheard of alone said _three_ times in a _row!_ _'W-w-wow I don't know what say'_ **Don't let it go to your head gaki, you are still a kit in the minds of many; and will be until you gain your fourth tail. It will be like this for awhile so you might want to remain in your one-tailed form to avoid suspicion and prejudice.**

'_Suspicion? Prejudice? How can you be sure about that?'_ **I am sure about this because although many may think I was created out of the blue by Kami to equalize the world, I was in actuality chosen out of many other kitsune for possessing characteristics others did not, it was the same with the other clans. I grew from an infant to the immortal being I am now through living and becoming who I am through the trials I was faced with.** Kyuubi spoke with finality in his voice with a hint of nostalgia in it as well. Naruto was amazed by what he was told and could only imagine what Kyuubi was remembering from his past.

While Naruto and the Kyuubi were caught up in their conversation Naruto's body was on autopilot which meant it was following its nose and thereby probably gonna end up landing Naruto in a world of trouble. Which is why Naruto found himself in somewhere in the courtyard where all the rest of the second years were getting acquainted with familiars. Coming back to reality he realized where he was and started getting giddy with excitement. _'FOOD AT LAST!!!'_ Needless to say he quickly found the nearest table and sat down waiting for someone to get his order.

He was not left there for long, a maid saw him and rushed to get his order. "Hello sir, how may I serve you?" This beautiful was right in front of Naruto right now and he was awestruck. "Uh, I-I-I-I'd like whatever's available please." The maid blushed at being humbled by Naruto, who she was mistaking for a noble. "Yes sir, I'll get your order here quickly" With that she rushed off. Naruto was pleased by the fact that he was at _least_ going to be living somewhere that served food and had pretty waitresses. Ahhh… Life was good.

He was waiting for five minutes when he saw the maid hurrying back with his food. Sitting up he got ready to receive his food when the maid tripped. Acting on reflex he quickly appeared under her, catching her on his back with one arm stretched out holding the plate that was dropped and almost ruined. "T-t-thank you sir. I apologize for my lateness and almost ruining your meal." Naruto was once again awed by this girl, not by her beauty, but by her worry about his food and how she was 'late' even when she almost ruined the food. That took dedication in his opinion.

"Now, now. There's no need for that. It was accident, that's all." He said. The maid was surprised and humbled by his kindness. She had never met a noble like this before, aside from the Old Osmond. Normally the nobles just regarded her and the other servants with varying degrees of…something… each noble treated them differently but it was all the same when it came down to the fact that they treated them like lesser people. However this noble was treating her like an equal…the feeling was euphoria.

"Come on, I'll share my food with you. You deserve a break and a hot meal at the least…" Naruto said. The maid was absolutely shocked to her core. This guy…a noble! Had caught her when she just about ruined his food and now he wanted her to sit with him and share it with her?! This was absolutely unheard of! "I-I-I don't know what to say! I-I-I-I couldn't possibly do such a thing! It would disgrace yourself! It wou-" Naruto had just placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up, he was smiling kindly at her and pulled her to his table; even going out of his way to pull out a chair for her…this was surreal…

"-me" Looking she realized that she had been daydreaming for second. "Im sorry sir, what was that?" She asked timidly, thinking that he was teasing her. "I said: My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what is your name?" "Oh! Umm, my name is Siesta…" Naruto looked at her expectantly before realizing that she was a little shy. "Ano, what's the rest of your name?" He cautiously asked, unsure if he was treading on thin ice or something else. "Oh! Im sorry sir, I must've been daydreaming." Smiling at that he responded. "Don't worry about it, I once had a friend who was the smartest person I knew and he constantly napped and cloud watched all the time." This brightened Siesta's face with a smile that she hadn't been rude to her superior. Looking at him with higher confidence she said. "My full name is Siesta-" "Hey! Is my cake here yet?"

Turning their heads to see who interrupted (Siesta looked like she had whiplash) they saw a second year who had a thin white frilly shirt covered by the customary cloak that all academy students wore with his shirt collar folded over it. He had golden locks of hair and a handsome face with a beaming smile to go with it. In short, an Adonis… and to Naruto this guy seemed to be full of himself… Looking to Siesta he told her. "Don't worry about this one, I'll do it for you. _You_ just eat and enjoy your break Now… where is the cake he wants?" Blushing again at his seemingly never-ending kindness she pointed over to near what was the kitchen door. "Over there on the tray on the bottom shelf."

Seeing where he was pointing he quickly shunshined over to it, picking up the cake and scaring the living crap out of the cook who was placing more food on the table. Smiling apologetically he looked around to see where pretty boy was again and found him sitting at one of the last tables with half a giant mole laying on his lap enjoying being petted while he was talking to some blonde girl with curls and a ribbon in her hair stroking her finger down a _very_ happy frog if his tongue shooting out and going into a heart shape with each stroke was anything to tell. Hmm… He hadn't thought of Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gamabunta, Fukasaku, Shiori or any of the other toads for awhile…

Knowing Gamakichi he was probably worried about him, which was probably the case with Ma and Pa to. Maybe he should summon them while he was out here to see them 'cause seeing that frog made _him_ a little worried. Worried about whether or not the contract worked in this world. **Idiot, of course it would work. The summon creatures reside in the summoning realm which is a whole dimension separate from ours. So they will be able to reach you regardless of what world you end up in.** _'How do you know that? Wait…never mind'_ Well… at least he knew it would still work though he wished Kyuubi had gone about it without the insult.

Getting back to business he walked over to where pretty boy and the girl were and set it down. Expecting to hear a thank you, he only got: "Bring me seconds on tea to." Hearing this ticked him off. Hoping to get a rise out him he said. "Hmph, so much for gratitude these days. You'd think I'd at least get a thank you out of this." He rudely before turning to the girl looked at her frog saying. "Well hey there little guy. Didn't to expect see one of your kind so soon." Hearing this, the frog leapt out of her hand, onto the table, jumped up halfway Naruto's arm and all the way to his shoulder where he bounced up and down croaking excitedly.

"Robin!" The girl shouted. Naruto just laughed at the frog's display. "Haha! Take it easy there. I'm stuck here like you so don't excited for nothing." "…Huh?" The girl said, unsure what to make of what had just happened. Robin, her familiar had just gone from her onto this servant boy's shoulder without hesitation. "Oh! Where are my manners?! I am Uzumaki Naruto. You are…?" "Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency and this is Guiche de Gramont." At this Guiche puffed out his chest in pride but neither Montmorency nor Naruto seemed to notice.

Naruto, looking at Robin told him. "You know, I have a few friends who are toads and many of them have helped get me out of trouble." Robin looked at him quizzacly. "Would you like to meet a one of them?" This caught Robin's attention and he started jumping up and down in excitement. "Haha! Alright then, you guys are gonna _love this_." Biting his left thumb so it bled enough to cover the tips of his right fingers with it; he flashed his hands through the seals needed to summon: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! Raising his hand high above his head he slammed it down on the table causing seals to quickly circle around it and branch out yelling out "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Guiche and Montmorency were intrigued by the whole process and were surprised when a bang noise was heard accompanied by a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke started to clear they saw Naruto grinning like a maniac and were wondering why when they were answered by an old voice… coming from the direction of the table?… Looking down Guiche and Montmorency got the surprise of their life when they saw that an old (very old) looking toad with big grey wild eyebrows in a very formal looking robe was the owner of the voice they had heard. "Eh?! Where am I?" Looking around with a surprised look on his face he turned and saw Naruto standing there looking at him with a kind and yet sad smile on his face. Fukasaku sat there gaping at the sight he was staring at. "N-N-Naruto-chan?!" he whispered increduously. "Yep, its me Pa. Unlike what rumors may say, I'm still alive and kicking." Fukasaku could only stand there in awe.

He had been told that Naruto had been killed and checked every country from the mountains for his unique chakra signature and had felt nothing. He was truly gone from this world. Yet…how was he summoned? How was he was standing before him? Ooohhh…He could already feel a migraine coming on. "*Sigh* Alright kid, what did you summon me for aside from showing that your alive?" He waited for an answer and was not disappointed "Well, I got transported to this world for a good _reason_" Fukasaku understood immediately what he meant by that while Guiche and Montmorency were curious about what he meant.

With that the Fukasaku looked at Naruto and saw Robin on his shoulder. "Well, hello there, didn't expect to see another amphibian around. Come on down and say hi." With that Robin hopped down and landed in front of Fukasaku and started croaking for a good five minutes while Pa answered to every other odd croak going "Hmm, ahh, is that so?, oh really? Huh." When Robin was done Fukasaku looked Montmorency over and told her. "Congratulations, your friend here has a very high opinion of you. I hope you two make great partners." Montmorency blushed at this. She hadn't known that familiars like hers would be that smart or be able to communicate like that to others.

Looking at Guiche he said. "You on the other hand might want to be a little more dedicated to one instead of multiple ladies." Montmorency's eyes narrowed at this. "What does he mean by that Guiche?" She asked sweetly. Naruto thought it was time to get outta there while he was still on the sidelines. Seeing he was ready to go Fukasaku hopped up on his right shoulder while he turned to walk away.

He was almost back to Siesta's table when he saw this girl with brunette hair in a brown cloak holding a basket in front of her. She looked very nervous about something and Naruto being the kind and helpful guy he was; decided to see if he could help her. Walking over to her he heard her mumble something that sounded real suspiciously like "Sir Guiche. Where is he?" Getting an idea of what was going on he said to her "Your 'Sir Guiche is over there" while pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where he just was at.

Seeing where he was pointing at she saw Guiche and ran over to him yelling "Sir Guiche!" Turning, he watched her go off to the two already there and watched it play out. He sighed happily as he saw Guiche get slapped across the face all the while thinking _'He's lucky none of the girls here have the strength of the ones from my dimension…'_ Then he noticed that Guiche was staring at him with what would likely count as an evil glare. _'Oh boy, not another sore loser looking for revenge.'_ "It seems you don't know the manners that you should show to aristocrats." He said darkly. "Manners? To _you_? You Wish! Unlike you, I come from a world with barely any of this stuff." Naruto said nonchalantly. Guiche smirked at this. "Very well… Then I declare a duel!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "…A duel?" If there was ever any doubt that Guiche _wasn't_ a complete idiot in Naruto's mind there wasn't anymore. "Alright, but remember Guiche. You asked for it. I accept your duel." Naruto said after some thought. Guiche sneered at this "Perfect, we fight at Vestry Field." With that Guiche walked off. Figuring that he might as well follow him before he was left behind he started to go after when he was stopped by a familiar voice. "You idiot! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" Turning he saw Louise angrily walking towards him.

"*Gulp* Oh boy, this not good…" He mumbled. Quickly looking around for escape route away from her wrath he found none. The students going to watch the duel blocked them all. _'Fuck'_ Louise had just reached him. "What do you think you are doing?!" Grabbing his wrist she started to drag him off "You are my familiar, I am your master! You're not supposed to do anything without my say so first!"

"Umm…where are we going?" Naruto asked, unsure about where this was leading. "We are going to Guiche so you can apologize to him." _This_ shocked Naruto; he _NEVER_ backed down from a fight (except if there were more important things to do)! Besides he accepted a _duel_, you can't just back out of it cause then you'd be a coward and a coward was one thing Naruto was not.

Yanking his hand free of her grip he said "No way." Seeing her look back at him he continued. "Why should _I_ apologize to _him_? It should be the other way around at least." Getting in his face Louise spoke in low tone. Low enough that it scared Naruto out of his mind. "Do you have any idea how outmatched you are? You're a plebeian and he's an aristocrat! You'll be lucky to get away alive!" **SNAP!!!** That did it for Naruto. She had just insulted his skills at fighting and surviving! No one gets away with that!

Grabbing her by the shoulders; forcing her to look up so she looked into his deep blue eyes he told her "Louise…I appreciate your concern but its not needed right now…" With that he asked the nearest student where Vestry Field was and headed off. Louise had offered no resistance throughout the whole thing; she just stood there stunned by the level of raw emotion she saw in his eyes. _'He really wants to do this…to prove himself…'_ was her only thought.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Upon arriving at Vestry Field Naruto found a good-sized circle of students surrounding Guiche who was looking pretty smug about himself. _'Hehe, not for long.'_ Naruto fiendishly thought while already planning the most humiliating defeat he could dish out to his opponent. Seeing that he _had_ come, Guiche spoke up as Naruto entered the circle. "Ah! So you came after all plebeian. I can honestly say that impressed at your courage..." Taking a firmer stance he finished with "…but courage is not going to be much use against an aristocrat; commoner."

Naruto taking note that Guiche did not have a strong taijutsu stance that suggested that he was either prepared for what would happen or was underestimating him. It looked to be the latter… by a longshot… "You know… your right about the courage thing," Guiche smirked at this. "But… I have the skill to make up for whatever tiny lack of courage I have!" Hearing this Guiche decided end the talk.

"Are you done blathering yet commoner? I'm starting to bore over here." With that he reached into his cloak. Naruto set himself into his usual stance and waited for him to pull out his weapon. It seemed to be small, around wrist length… A wakizashi!!! Pulling out a kunai to counter it he stood waiting for him to pull his weapon out and was not disappointed. Within a few seconds he pulled out… A rose!!! Face faulting into the ground he shot up and yelled in indignation.

"W-w-what the hell?! Are you seriously gonna try and fight me with a _flower?!_" He cried out. Guiche only smiled and brought it up to his chin and said "As expected of a commoner, not realizing a mages' wand when he sees one." Fukasaku, who was still sitting on Naruto's shoulder decided it was a good time to get another seat and hopped off and into the audience to watch the fight.

"…" Was the only response Guiche received. "…You mean like magic?" It _was_ possible since he _was_ in another dimension and the rules of his world did not necessarily apply here. "Obviously. Even for a commoner you are not that bright are you?" Ok, this guy was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. "Just face it commoner, you stand no chance against me or any other aristocrat. Yield." Alright, this guy was _really_ pissing him off! Naruto even thought about using Kusanagi but thought better of it when he remembered that it had an electrified blade and he did not want to make a bad first impression in this world… yeah…maybe it was a little late for first impressions…

"In your dreams pretty boy! Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna fight me?" Naruto said starting to get impatient. Guiche, looking indifferent at his taunts only said "As you wish, but don't be alarmed at my victory." _'Seriously… this whole 'superior than thou' attitude is getting old…'_ Naruto thought again in annoyance.

Guiche finally took the initiative and started the fight. Swinging his wand/rose horizontally a rose petal fell from it. Naruto was perplexed by this for a second and watched it float and land upon the ground where it lit up and a column of light shown for a second before a circle of flashing white light. Naruto watched as a green statue with a winged helm, with a white split gown with red lining on the bottom (and it was made for females if the breast plate was anything to go by) and armed with a spear rose from it like a ghost from a wall in a haunted house. Weirded out by this Naruto just shook his head and reminded himself he had seen weirder.

Guiche took this time to tell him something that only partly understood. "My name is The Bronze Guiche. Therefore a bronze golem Valkyrie will be your opponent." Things were getting weirder by the minute in this world. "Whats the matter? To scared to fight your own battles without having some scrap protecting you?" The valkyrie did not seem to like this and charged at him spear held out in a stabbing position aimed at his chest region.

Switching his kunai into his left hand in a reverse-grip he deflected the blade away from him while simultaneously grabbing a second one with his right and brought it slashing upwards vertically; cutting straight through the golem. Guiche looked to be nonplussed about it and just swung his wand three more times sending out four petals with each swing.

Twelve valkyries were now present on the field and were starting to form a mini formation that was a bastardized version of a phalanx. '_…What the hell?'_ Was the only thing that Naruto could think of right now since this was the first time he had _ever_ seen _anything_ like this (largely due to the fact that a phalanx had little to no use in the ninja world where someone could just as easily jump over you or fire off a jutsu at you) but just seeing this gave him the only thought he could have at the moment _'Well well, a perfectly _innocent_ lineup, how nice of them.'_ Im pretty sure we all know where this led our favorite ninja to.

Reaching back, Naruto grabbed a handful kunai and brought his hands over his shoulders, his arms crossing each other, with three kunai in each hand. He added wind chakra to them before releasing them at their unfortunate targets. The golems only had a second to react to the thrown projectiles before they overwhelmed by the hail of sharp weaponry before they were able to completely bring up their spears in a guard position to block off the kunai only for the thrown weaponry to go straight them and the row of golems behind them.

_This_ surprised Guiche. He had not expected a plebeian of all people to be able to fight against a mage and be able to hold his own… no matter, this _commoner_ would learn his place all too soon for messing in the affairs of an aristocrat. He would have to play things smarter if was he to defeat this one though, he would give him that. Summoning 6 more valkyrie golems to replace the ones just lost he mentally ordered them to surround them in a pincer maneuver but more spread out so they weren't lining up again.

Naruto saw this and was starting to calculate what needed to be done first but became unable to due to two golems on both of his flanks thrusting their spears at him, forcing him to jump back to avoid becoming a shish kebab and retaliated by striking each with a kunai to the high and mid section. They each tried to block but only one succeeded while the other ended up with its chest being sliced in half. The one that managed to block the kunai to its head returned a punch at Naruto's head but he dodged and jumped back to a few yards until he was only a few feet from the surrounding audience to give himself some breathing room before the other four golem were able to get to him.

He was a little surprised that they were able to do something like this; he only expected them to be something akin to cannon fodder. _'It seems that either Guiche or the golems is getting smarter at this and trying to outmaneuver me, tch, like that's gonna work. He should know that ninja don't play by the rules'_ Naruto chuckled at this giving Guiche a confused look on his face. He had planned on doing this without showing off anymore than necessary ninja skill but he guessed that it couldn't be helped.

Standing up straighter and putting his kunai away back in his pouch he lifted his hands into an _oh so familiar_ cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Instantly there were two bangs and puffs of smoke. Students that were close enough to discern what was in the smoke were the first to be shocked to see what were _more_ of the familiar?! Impossible! Some rubbed their eyes and took a second look and saw that they were not hallucinating. Whatever doubts that this plebeian (?) familiar had no chance against a mage were lost with this revelation.

With that Naruto and his bunshins took advantage of the slight distraction they had and dashed swiftly through the still clearing smoke and were upon the golems in an instant, slashing through them with kunai they raced towards Guiche before he could do anything else surrounded him. The two bunshin were on crouched on his sides with one hovering a kunai over his heart and the other standing ready at his belly ready to slash it open and Naruto himself with two kunai crossed over each other at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Was Naruto's only question. Guiche was too shocked to do anything for the moment and his thoughts were racing _'A commoner… defeating an aristocrat… how is this possible?'_ After recovering from his shock he gave his response with his head lowered. "I y-yield…" … The audience of students were as shocked as Guiche, though those that saw Naruto create his bunshin knew he would win; they were still shocked by the fact that he did. A roar of applause went through the air as they yelled their approval of the fight. Naruto though wasn't satisfied with it yet.

"Hehehe, now to stay true to my word." Naruto said as he put his hands into a seal that had spelled doom for many people. Guiche seeing this was terrified and thought he was going to use more of his strange magic to kill him, could only sit there frozen with fear while the crowd was shocked with thinking the same thing.

"Prepare yourself Guiche the Bronze for my ultimate jutsu, one that has brought men and women alike, both powerful and weak to their knees." He said with finality in his voice. Guiche just closed his eyes hoping he be merciful and make it quick.

"Oroike no Jutsu!" *Poof* He vanished in a big puff of smoke, Guiche, who heard this, wondered why he wasn't dead made the terrible to open his eye and look; as did everyone else in the audience. When it cleared every male (and some females) flew back unconscious by jets of blood from the nasal region. Guiche got the worst of it though. He was right in front of him/her and got the full blast. The dissipating smoke barely covering the essentials, the arms boosting the breasts, the face turned into a pout and the worst of it all were the puppy eyes. Yes, the effect was so powerful it sent the blonde two timer jetting back straight into the wall.

With that Naruto released his bunshin and his transformation causing yet again more shock to ripple through the watching students (those who survived the transformation at least…). Where did they go? What happened? How the hell did he change into a woman? Unfortunately for them their questions went unanswered as he walked over to Louise.

Louise through the whole thing was glaring at Naruto wondering how and WHY he did that. Her second familiar was becoming more mysterious (and perverted) by the minute. First he was something that shouldn't be yet was: her second familiar spirit, then he became this small white adorable little three tailed fox, then he changes back into a human this morning and acts like nothing happened, _then_ he disappears while she's busy punishing that utter dog Saito and makes her worried enough that she looks all over the academy for him only to find him just get done accepting a duel of all things with Guiche, then he goes and wins it by doing some weird thing with his hand yelling something in his own language and makes _replicas_ of himself!, THEN he changes into a WOMAN by doing the same thing! Ooh, that one he was going to pay for the humiliation that little stunt caused her...

Naruto, who was just about in talking range but well in yelling range of Louise was starting to get very… _paranoid_ you might say. Louise was looking at him with her face all set and he knew that _something_ was bad was going to happen given his bad history with women. Cautiously, he asked her "L-Louise, are you alright?" "How…" She answered softly. "How what?" Looking she looked up and stared him right in the eyes with look of blind rage. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A SHAMEFUL THING YOU DOG!"_'Shit! I was right!'_ Trying to defuse the situation as best he could before it got ugly. "W-w-what do you mean, there was nothing shameful about it and besides I won, right? So that should mean something."

"That doesn't matter! You could've been killed! Doesn't that mean something to you?!" Louise was going to kill him if he didn't think of something quick. Then he noticed something. "Hey. Where's Saito? Wasn't he with you?" He asked since he hadn't seen Saito since this morning when he did his little disappearing act. Hopefully he wouldn't try and kill him for leaving him to Louise's wrath.

Louise took a thoughtful pose and replied. "Oh, I left him in my bedroom when I went _looking_ _all over_ the academy for _you_!" Uh oh, plan failed. There was only one thing he could do now. RUN!

Quickly looking around for a distraction he spotted the same busty red haired girl from earlier by the fountain in the audience and shunshined over to her and in a split second that he had used the cover of the smoke leave a kage bunshin in his place and shunshin back to the tables that he left Siesta at. Hopefully Louise wouldn't be _to_ mad at him.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Fukasaku, had watched the fight and saw his most recent student in the sage arts defeat that shameful two timing schemer, and kept watching when he took out that kid and most everybody in the audience with that old jutsu of his. If he wasn't a toad then he'd be out of it as well.

Though he really felt pity for his student when he was getting reamed by that pink haired girl, but he couldn't really blame her... Couldn't really blame Naruto when he ran out of there as well.

The one thing that annoyed him was that he was left here forgotten! Oh he was going to get it this time, he was not holding back this time…

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

Naruto poofed into existence in the courtyard where he had started the whole mess. Looking around for the table he had left Siesta at and saw that she wasn't there, neither were most of the second years but they were leaving to go retire to rooms or something. Figuring she must've finished her meal and gone back to work he looked around and saw the table Guiche and Montmorency had been sitting at and panicked, he had forgotten all about Fukasaku. He had left him back at the field in all the commotion to get away from Louise! He was going to be in sooo much trouble, he might even stop training him in senjutsu! He wasn't even a quarter of the way done with it yet! Oh man, this day couldn't get any worse. Famous last words…

While Naruto was panicking he never noticed the same first year girl from earlier walk up to him. Katie was intending to thank him for getting her out of a relationship with a guy who would cheat on her. Though she wasn't expecting him to grab her in a stranglehold when she tapped him on the shoulder.

Startled by the unexpected tap on his shoulder Naruto reacted on instinct and saw that he had a young girl in his arms. Seeing this he stuttered out an apology while letting her go. "Oh s-s-sorry! Didn't expect anything like that. Hehe…"

Katie wasn't expecting to end up in a _stranglehold_ of all things or the guy to start stuttering of all things… "Umm, its alright?" She said uncertainly. "My name is Katie." "Well okay then my name is Naruto." Unsure if that was the right thing or not she went ahead and thanked him for helping her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping get me out of a doomed relationship with Guiche!" She cried out, her head lowered and eyes shut tight. Naruto thought she was here for something like food but to think she was here for that. "Hmm? Oh no problem. I just don't like seeing guys go and manipulate girls like that." Blushing she murmured "Well I just wanted to thank you." Standing up on her toes she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

This startled the hell out of Naruto, so much that there was a poof of smoke that appeared around him. Katie jumped at sudden appearance of the smoke and looked worriedly at the spot Naruto was last at.

The Kyuubi who had been sleeping since the morning groggily awoke when he sensed demonic energy being released. **What is that boy doing now?** Taking a look through his containers eyes he saw what happened. **Oh boy, so much for secrecy…** If this got out who knew what would happen.** Hopefully he will be able to pull **_**something**_** off.** With that he fell back asleep hoping Naruto was somewhere easy to hide at. He didn't want there to be such a fuss going on when he was still sleeping.

Katie wasn't left waiting for very long. When the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere to be found when she heard coughing. Looking down she saw an adorable little white three tailed fox. Uncertain if this was Naruto she decided to give it a try.

"N-Naruto?" Looking up the fox looked astonished for some reason. "K-K-Katie?! When did you get so…so…" Getting a nagging suspicion Naruto looked over himself. _'Lets see, white fur? Check. Three tails? Check. Fox body? Double check. Well fuck! I really hope no one but her saw that…'_ At that he looked up at Katie and saw that she was astonished, a little bit puzzled, but astonished all the same.

"Naruto?! It is you! How did you get like that?!" The person or rather _fox_ in question was rather sheepish at this point. "Well… you promise not to tell anybody about this?" At her rather enthusiastic nodding he continued. Getting up he started walking away a few steps when he turned his head back at her "Well then follow me. This is going to be a bit of a doozy." With that he started walking in the direction of the lion fountain on the wall.

Following him with a slightly hesitant step; Katie did her best to appear confident but was failing. Inside she was scared of what might happen. Was he a monster that fed on little girls? Was he here to kill everybody? Was he going to destroy the academy? Was he going to eat her? Basically, all the thoughts a little girl who had not seen what the real world would have in store.

They reached the fountain with taking a seat on the rim and Naruto hopping up on it right next to her. "So… What do you want to know?" He asked haphazardly. Katie was a bit slow in response but was able to sort her thoughts through enough answer him. "Umm… well… what are you?" *Sigh* This was going to take awhile. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have to repeat this a few times… that reminded him that he still had yet to explain this Louise…

There was still the question on whether or not he was going to tell her about his world and the Kyuubi. Saito he knew would very likely tell Louise and everybody else that he himself was not from this world though it understandable since they were in another world/dimension, who was going to be able to use it? It was just against his training as a shinobi that made him hesitant on giving out this sort of information otherwise he would've reacted like when he was just out of the academy.

"*Sigh* Well… I am what your people would recognize as a familiar spirit-" Katie gasped since familiars were _supposed_ to be obedient while this one wasn't, then realized she had interrupted him and saw that he had a little tick mark on his head. "Hee-hee" She said while sheepishly rubbing her head.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted… I am a familiar spirit more specifically Louise's." Katie nodded thoughtfully. It made sense since there Louise did summon two familiars instead of what had always been one. "Ok, that explains what you are, now what _are you_?" She asked more directly.

"That's easy. I am a kitsune." He stated matter of factly.

"Kitsune?…" Katie was confused. She had never heard of such a creature before. "What is a kitsune?" Naruto face faulted at this. "Y-you mean there has never been a kitsune here before?" He asked shakily getting up.

It made sense Naruto guessed. There were probably only kitsune scattered around only a few worlds and it seemed this world wasn't one of them. "I'll explain some other time." Naruto just wanted to explore the academy and go sleep right now... he needed to do something to clear his head…

Standing up and hopping down off the ledge onto the ground was starting to walk off when he felt himself being picked up and embraced by two arms. Looking up he saw Katie's brown eyes staring down at him with a kind smile. "What are you doing Katie?" He cautiously asked since he knew what the girls in his dimension did to things they deemed cute and wanted to be able to escape at a moments notice.

"Well I just thought you might want a tour of the academy… but I'm still a first year and the year had just started so I only know a few places." Katie saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They were filled with loneliness and she just didn't want to see such a cute little thing like him be alone here.

Seeing that she was determined… and the fact that she had an iron grip on him… he just sighed and said "Alright, you can give me a tour but no telling people what and who I am… I want to be able to at least go places without being known as a familiar." Smiling at that Katie walked off to the first stops: The kitchen and dining room.

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: ****Alright people, that's chapter 2 for you guys. Now this one was quick getting out because this is the other half of what would've been a long ass chapter 1. The rest of the chapters will NOT come in as quick as this one did unless they got to long and I had to cut them in half or found a suitable stopping point, this one I had to cut off about 2k words and put them into chapter three. Chapter three will probably take me a month or two to get done if I put in about 2 or 3k words a week or so, though that will change abruptly when I go back to school, which will September 9****th**** for me.**

**Now about the bit of Naruto's fight, his surprise transformation and the kitsune. When I was making the fight scene I was thinking back to all the other Zero no Tsukaima/Naruto crossovers I read when it came to this part, all of them had him using an elemental jutsu or Rasengan or someother stupid crap that shouldn't have been there in the first place! In most situations if you really think about it they had him use jutsu that would very likely require Old Osmond to interfere and keep Guiche from dying (you should've seen the one crossover I read where he freaking used jutsu you would expect to see in a fight with Pein!). So I toned it down and made it more realistic for us all. **

**When it came to his startled transformation back into his fox form, he wasn't used to holding onto that form yet and when he was startled by Katie he couldn't hold onto the jutsu, I'm having it where his fox form is his true form, (but I'm also having the henge be physically changing instead of illusionary) his human form is his other body but I wanted to make it more unique in the matter that all the fox fics I've seen he stays in his fox body only for a required amount of time, here I'm going to make so that he's forced into it and who knows? He might like it eventually.**

**Now finally the kitsune, this is a magical world that has tons of magical creatures that are European based, so other magical creatures for example that Asian based would be less scarce, but rest assured they **_**are**_** there.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! Though I gotta say I'm surprised I got twelve reviews already for only one chapter, usually new stories I see get about five or seven and that's it. Now to discuss the reviews.**

**One of you asked about the pairings and if it was going to be a love triangle, sorry about the mix up and misunderstanding you got there but I still mean what I said, it would be difficult to be in a relationship with two people. But no, Naruto will be with some****one****, no more, no less. And NO there will NOT be Yaoi!**


End file.
